


Hunger

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is a tease, and Sardonyx like to push her favorite lover to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request on tumblr long ago so its unrelated to the main story. Enjoy!

“C'mon Sardonyx! I’m starving, give it back!”

“Ah-ah-ah darling! You haven’t quite earned it!” After a vigorous swimming session that Sardonyx had talked Amethyst into in exchange for buying her lunch, the taller girl was now withholding the bag of chips she promised far out of her reach, using her height as an advantage. Amethyst on her tip toes couldn’t even brush Sardonyx’s forearm, and the taller girl was taking great pleasure in watching her shorter companion struggle to reach her prize.

“What do I have to do to get ‘em?” Amethyst griped. “C'mon Sardonyx I’m friggin’ tired-”

“Oh muffin, you’ll have to do a little more than beg to get what you want.” Sardonyx winked at Amethyst. The cover-up the taller girl was wearing slipped slightly as she moved away, and Amethyst could see her tummy, copper-colored and still shiny with the pool water steadily dripping from her top. Her bikini was set quite low, so that Amethyst could see the slight V-shape that hid her most intimate area. Amethyst smirked.

“That’s fine.” The shorter girl shrugged. “If you want me to do more, I can. I am _really_ hungry.” Amethyst knew she had her when Sardonyx’s smile twitched slightly and her eyes focused more intently on hers. “And if you don’t wanna give me my snack, guess I’ll have to find somethin’ else to eat.”

“Oh!” Sardonyx’s cheeks were slowly growing darker. “Honey, we just came out of the pool-!”

“You want me to starve, beautiful?” Amethyst pulled at the string holding the bikini securely around Sardonyx’s waist, the material smooth enough to possibly unravel with a half-hearted pull. Amethyst was keeping her eyes on Sardonyx’s, unwavering as she pinched the top of the girl’s bikini and pulled it up. Amethyst almost missed the quiet, sharp intake of breath her lover made. The sound of plastic hitting the floor sounded when Sardonyx dropped what her captor was pining after, forgotten by both women.

Amethyst gently pushed Sardonyx back so that her hips were firmly pressed against the wall. She held her in place while she moved her head forward and kissed the slimmer girls abdomen, trailing upwards until she reached the underside of her bikini. Then, with sudden force, she bit the slightly exposed curve of skin hiding under the fabric.

Sardonyx gasped, her hand flying to her mouth while Amethyst’s mouth went higher, pushing the bikini up little by little while she gripped her behind hard. When she lifted her bikini up high enough to reach her nipple, she stopped right there, and moved back down, licking slowly at the freshly developing map of bruises she caused previously, sinking her teeth into her tummy and making Sardonyx whimper.

When she reached the apex of her thighs, Amethyst placed a long, slow lick on her lower stomach, sliding the tip of her tongue just underneath her bikini. She trailed her fingers along her spread inner thighs, the scent of her arousal becoming strong when she lowered her head. She bit the skin of her upper leg hard, pressing her thumb against the slickness at the bottom of the bikini.

“That’s definitely not water.” Amethyst grinned, rubbing and holding Sardonyx in place in protest to her rising hips. Sardonyx opened her mouth and let out a breathy and frustrated moan, biting her lip when she felt Amethyst’s tongue lick against where her juices began spreading. She shivered when her tongue hit the delve between her leg and her prize.

“Amethyst…” Sardonyx gasped, pulling at her lover’s long ponytail. “ _Please_ stop teasing me darling, I’m so-”

“Wet? I know.” Amethyst said matter-of-factly, lowering herself to her knees and pulling at the strings. Sardonyx’s bikini fell to the floor and Amethyst pursed her lips, blowing steady air on her wet sex and making her companion squeak.

“Sweetheart-” Sardonyx was panting now, almost begging, her fist clenched tight against the wall. “I- I simply _can’t_ continue to- _ah!_ ”

Amethyst slipped her tongue inside of her before she could finish her sentence. She felt her body tense and relax while she buried her face between her thighs, using her hands to keep the frazzled woman from falling. She slid her tongue quickly from inside her and up in between her folds until she hit her clit, and began swirling her tongue around it, and slid two fingers inside of her instead.

Sardonyx let out a gorgeous, drawn-out moan, arching her back off of the wall. Amethyst was fueled by her lusty groans and began sucking on her lover, gripping a quivering thigh hard while she allowed Sardonyx to buck her hips into her face. She kept her relentless pace until Sardonyx’s body seized up and she shouted, shoving Amethyst’s face against herself. Amethyst let her ride it out before placing sweet kisses all the way up to her chest, where the taller girl met her halfway to kiss her back, encircling her arms around her shoulders.

“Amethyst, sweet pea, how am I ever going to keep up with you?” Sardonyx murmured against her mouth. The chubby girl smiled and pulled her closer.

“You won’t.” She said playfully. “But we should head into the shower now. You must be feeling pretty tired from all that swimming.”

“As I’m sure you are.” Sardonyx winked and gave her another kiss again before the two headed to the bathroom, arm in arm.


End file.
